gods_game_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Cadet
You've all heard the Cliche "Capacity gives you brain powers thing, right? Well, that's not how this works. Cadet simply wouldn't allow that. Today, you get to meet God. History Not much is known about Cadet. And the little there is tends to be shrouded in mystery. Who was he? Well, that's what we're here to find out. What we know so far is that Cadet wasn't the only God. In fact, he was the youngest out of many Gods during his time. Apparently, these Gods held a game and Cadet was drafted to be in it... Cadet killed and maimed his way through from what we can tell. It seems he was declared the Winner... And as Winner, he decided to use his new Omnipotent powers to create a New Universe. A new Universe for his own Enjoyment. He took people from different Species and Time Periods and put them all in one big game. A game he titled "The God's Game" (More to come) Personality Cadet is interesting. He seems to have the personality of a child... Albeit a sophisticated one. He doesn't seem to lean towards Evil or Good so Players generally question which one he is. Cadet is a very bored God. The lack of entertainment bores him greatly, and he constantly tries to find ways to entertain himself. This hatred of boredom even extends to his own games. If the Players in his games are not doing anything, he grows bored very quickly. This usually results in Cadet interfering with the game somehow and forcing something to happen, most likely something that could end in a Player's death. At the same time, he also seems to hate others being bored as well (or at least acts like it), stating that his games allow them to "all have fun together." Cadet tends to refer to himself as a "kind" and "generous" God, stressing the fact that he revives the players and provided them with power. At the same time, however, he also finds great joy in watching the players of his games in pain or peril, even more so when one of them dies. This adds to both his Chaotic nature and the mystery of whether he is Good or Evil. Appearance A purple-eyed and purple-haired God, Cadet has the figure of a teenage boy and tends to wear God-Like Robes... Or even casual robes on occasion. It all depends on his mood. WIP Plot WIP Abilities Immortality: '''Being the True God, Cadet is immortal. It is nearly impossible to kill him, if possible at all. '''Omnipotency: '''Due to his status as the True God, Cadet is omnipotent. He can see and hear everything that goes on his universe without even having to physically be there. These powers also extend to the dead world, where Cadet can see and hear even dead Players. '''Creation: '''As the True God, Cadet possesses the ability to create anything and everything. He can create the universe to his liking, construct environments for the games, and so on. He has displayed the ability to create inanimate objects for another's use, such as a chair for someone to sit it. He can create multiple objects at once, like envelopes with the rules for the games for each and every Player. Using this ability, he can even create life. '''Destruction: The opposite of Cadet's Creation ability, Destruction allows Cadet to destroy anything and everything in the universe, including the universe itself. This can destroy physical objects, or even things such as light. Cadet can also destroy stuff he didn't create, and destroy multiple things at the same time; when shot at by Jason Law, Cadet was able to destroy each and every bullet before they even hit him, and even had the time and room to pretend like he was really shot. Quotes * "Welcome to my world!" * "Let's get the game started, shall we?" * "If you somehow find your blood being spilled, limbs being torn or blown off, or your life just completely ending; don't worry about it. I'm a kind god, so I will guarantee that if you die, I will bring you back at the end of the game! That way we can all play together over and over again! It'll be fun!" - To the Players during his introduction. * "Let the games begin!" - To the Players; final line of his introduction. * "Even if you kill me, there'll be nothing left for you. You won't become God. You won't rule the universe. You won't bring back all the people you miss. You'll just be stuck in a lame, boring world. I gave you your power, so if I die, who knows if you'll be able to keep it? I was kind enough to grant you a life. A life that will never fade as long as I revive you. If you kill me, that gift will no longer exist. And who knows what the next God will do? For all we know, you might not even exist in their universe. And think about those who actually like my world. You'll be disappointing all of them by depriving them of these games. I am not a bad God, but I'll allow you to have your own opinions. You want to kill me? Win my games and challenge me when you can actually stand a chance. But what happens afterwards will be entirely your fault." - To Jason Law. Trivia * Cadet's name is a reference to the rank of cadet in military forces. A cadet is a young trainee, and Cadet was a young God in the previous universe. * WIP Gallery Category:God Category:Non-Player character